Doctor or Magician?
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil begins to take the doctor thing way too seriously. He one day tries to have sex (rape) with Pepper. but it doesn't go as planned. Pepper loves the old Sunil, not the new one. Now he must chose. Is he a Doctor, or a magician?


"I am the doctor." Sunil kept bragging about being some doctor ever since he tried to fix Vinnie's tail. He use to believe he couldn't do anything right... and everyone liked him that way. Because he was sweet that way... but now that he believes he's a doctor... he hasn't been so sweet.

He took out every quill in Russell's fur, cause he thought Russell would impale someone.

He cut Penny's claws so she wouldn't scratch anyone.

He super glued Vinnie's last tail on so it wouldn't fal off... and that one was the worst.

He gave Minka pills to calm down her hyperactivity.

He took away zoe's mirrors because he thinks that vanity is a silent killer.

And for Pepper... welll... he hasn't done anything with her yet. Pepper just stayed out of Sunil's way so he wouldn't do something stupid to her. She wondered what he would do. Give her perfume for her smell? Give her a hairbrush so she would look girly? give her deodorant? Something.

Pepper didn't want anything to do with Suni"'s crazy doctor business. He needed to know he was a magician, not a doctor.

"Hey Peps." Pepper looked to see Minka, the now calm monkey. Minka smiled gently. Pepper smiled back. "S'up." She said. "Whatcha neeed?" "Sunil needs to see you Iin his office." Pepper stopped. "Oh hell no!" She snapped. "Do it." Vinnie grumbled. He had been so pissed off lately ever since sunil glued Vinnie's tail. "He said if you just go in the fire hydrant he'll stop this doctor business." Pepper blinked. She groaned. "Fine I'll go!" "YAY!"

Pepper walked away from the pets and went into Sunil's office, A.k.a, the fire hydrant.

Pepper went into the entrance, which a blanket was the door, and she stopped when she saw the inside. A pet bed lied in the middle of the hydrant, with candles bringing a romantic glow in the room. Blue rose petals covored the floor. Pepper looked to the left and blushed. Sunil was in his doctor jacket, and he had a condom in his hand. He smiled romanticly at Pepper. "Hello my Beautiful indian rose." He said, making his thick accent sound deep.

Pepper blushed and tried to run out, but a large paw gently, but firmly, grabbed hers and pulled her close. Sunil smiled and held Pepper by her waist. "I'm so glad that my favorite patient came in today." He said gently. "I heard that you feel so sick. Well Dr Nevla has the perfect cure for you."

"Ok... uh... band aid?" Pepper quickly asked, trying to get away from him. Stepping away from him. Sunil smirked and walked after her. "No." He said, still smirking. "aspirin?" "Nope." "Medicine?" "A Type of medicine. And it will cure you for sure." Pepper kept stepping back away from Sunil as the mongoose kept walking after her. The skunk had a bad feeling on what Sunil had in mind.

"Where is my pretty little patient going so soon? You just got here lovely." Pepper blushed and backed up against the wall of the hydrant. Sunil walked up to her and put his body up against hers. Pepper prayed that Sunil wasn't going to do what she thinks he was going to do. Sunil slowly slid his hands down her sides until he got to her thighs. He slowly began to touch her pussy. Pepper felt it and shoved him off.

Sunil fell with a thud. He blinked as he looked up at Pepper's infuriated face. "You lousy pervert!" Pepper began to storm off. Sunil quickly got up and gently, but firmly, grabbed her arm. "P-Pepper, where are you going?" He stammered. "Where am I going? I'm going far away from you!" "But I thought..." "You thought I would have sex with you?" Pepper said. "Sunil, we aren't even dating! We aren't even married. We don't have anything romantic whatsoever, yet you want me to give myself to you? This is unbelievable!" Pepper began to walk out.

Sunil stopped her. "Pepper," He said, holding her paws in his. "To me we have something romantic! and I wasn't going to get you pregnant anyway..." "Pepper pushed him off. "Pepper..." "Sunil." Pepper snapped. "You aren't yourself. Ever since you became some doctor, you think you can do anything right. YOu think you know everything. You want me to give myself to you for your own selfish pleasure. I don't want that Sunil. I want the Sunil. The nice sunil. The caring, kind, not so selfish and idiotic Sunil. I love that Sunil... not theone that acts like he's him." with that, Pepper stormed off.

Sunil just stood there. Shocked. What should he do?

* * *

tbc! sorry I haven 't been around lately. :)


End file.
